Instances of English by Character
Most of the time, characters in the series can only speak gibberish. However, they can sometimes be understood speaking English words (including some swear words). They may be understood clearly if they say a small simple word, but when they talk in sentences, one may have to listen to translate. Below are instances where characters appear to speak English voices. Mime, the Mole, Cro-Marmot, and Mr. Pickles are not listed because they do not speak. ' Cuddles *In a Jam:' Cuddles screams ''"Fuck!" ''before his death. *'Blast from the Past: On the seesaw, Cuddles says "Come along and play with me" to Lumpy. Later, on the merry-go-round, Cuddles screams "Oh my God, I'm gonna die! Not this old death again!". *A Hole Lotta Love: ' Cuddles asks "''Can I help you?" when he sees Mime. *[[Water You Wading For|'Water You Wading For']]: 'Cuddles says ''"Come on in" ''to Flaky after jumping into the lake. *[[See You Later, Elevator|'See You Later, Elevator:]] When trying to escape the elevator (before his death), Cuddles screams "I gotta get outta here!". *'Party Animal: '''Sings "''For he's a jolly good fellow" at Flippy's birthday party. Giggles *'Every Litter Bit Hurts:' Giggles says "Hello" ''to Lumpy at the beginning of the episode. *[[Home Is Where the Hurt Is|'Home is Where the Hurt Is:]] Says "Thank you" ''to Handy at the beginning of the episode. Toothy *'Party Animal: 'Sings "''For he's a jolly good fellow" at Flippy's birthday party. Lumpy *Kringle Feast:' Lumpy says "''Come on Goddamit!" ''when he is fixing the stove. *In several episodes , Lumpy says ''"What the hey?". In Doggone It, when Whistle breaks out of his net. In Just Desert, when he sees the vultures circling him. In Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow, when he sees the remains of Cuddles and Flippy. *[[Tongue in Cheek|'Tongue in Cheek']]: 'Lumpy says ''"Hello, sorry", when he accidentally hits Sniffles with a golf ball. He also says ''"Here you go" ''when he gives back Sniffles' tongue after accidentally stepping on it. *As You Wish: When Nutty releases Genie Lumpy from the lamp, Lumpy says "I am the genie of the lamp, and I will grant you any wish". *Wingin' It: Lumpy, talking on his cellphone, says "Guess where I'm going...Hawaii!". *Peas in a Pod:' Lumpy says "Here, get me a drink" to a Pod Lumpy, giving it an empty glass. *'A Sight for Sore Eyes:' While Russell is in the waiting room, Lumpy says "''Who's next?". Later when he discovers the Mole's blindness, he says "Come with me". *'Blast from the Past: '''When approaching Sniffles, Lumpy says, ''"We were playing, and Toothy broke his arm!". ''He then says "''Come, follow me", grabbing Sniffles arm and bringing him to the scene. Petunia *'Flippin' Burgers:' Petunia can be heard saying "Oh My God!" when Flippy burns her face. Handy *'Don't Yank My Chain:' After being arrested by Lumpy, Handy appears to say "What are you doing?!". Sniffles *'I've Got You Under My Skin: '''Sniffles says ''"Uh Oh!" ''because he was running out of time before the shrinkage wore off. *'Tongue in Cheek:' Sniffles cries ''"no" ''several times before his death. *'Party Animal: Sings "For he's a jolly good fellow" at Flippy's birthday party. Nutty *So far, the only time in the show where Nutty speaks an English voice is in '''As You Wish, when Nutty wishes for a "Scrumptious lollipop". Most of the time, he chitters and laughs. Flaky *'Water You Wading For: '''After Cuddles tells Flaky to jump into the lake with him, she says ''"Nuh, uh. I'm not going", pointing to a "no swimming" sign. *'Party Animal: '''Sings "''For he's a jolly good fellow" at Flippy's birthday party. Russell *Russell usually says "Yar" like a pirate. Though in A Sight for Sore Eyes, he appears to say "I'm sorry, I'm really sorry" after bumping into the Mole. Pop *'A Hole Lotta Love: '''Pop either screams ''"Oh my God!" or "Hold on Son!" ''when he looks into the well for Cub. Cub *So far, Cub hasn't spoken clear English voices. He is just a baby. Disco Bear *Disco Bear can be clearly heard saying his catchphrase ''"Oh yeah". Lifty & Shifty *'Don't Yank My Chain:' Lifty and Shifty say "Uh Oh!" Don't Yank My Chain'before getting run over by the train. Flippy 'Autopsy Turvy (Double Whammy Part 2): Flippy yells "Oh crap,What the Fuck?!" ''when Evil Flippy appears at the back of his vehicle. Splendid Better Off Bread: When Splendid is yelling angrily, some fans claim that before he flies out of his fortress, he's yelling "Noooo...." Lammy *So far, Lammy can only say "''Bah" like a sheep. Miscellaneous *Narrators (such as in Ski Patrol and Youtube Copyright School) and the interviewer in Intimate Spotlight can speak clear voices, while other characters can only speak garbled words. Category:Happy Tree Friends Universe